Bartholomew Varega
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Profile Name: Bartholomew "Barth" Varega Age: 23 Gender: Male Race: Human Height: 6'8" Weight: 220 (Used to be closer to 230) Hair: Brown Appearance Barth is first and foremost a shockingly imposing man, due to his nearly seven foot height. While avoiding looking like a complete muscleman, powerful muscles are evident whenever his skin is shown. After his military life, prior to going to Beacon, Barth let his auburn hair grow back out, letting it do whatever it really wanted to, only cutting it to prevent it getting in the way of his vision. The man also has somewhat narrow features and brown eyes, Barth is clothed in relatively casual clothing, a green button up collared shirt with a throwover short sleeved black jacket. He also wears standard blue denim jeans and brown steel toe work boots. Around his waist is a belt holding up both his pants and a black cloak bottom that he uses to cover a pair of flash grenades and a pair of fragmentation grenades. Now for Barth's most outstanding feature. On his left side, Barth is indeed missing his entire arm. Lost in battle, the wound was surgically closed and when shirtless, his shoulder just seems to slope down into his side. That said, he has no shame in his lost limb. To make up for his lost arm, he wears a brace on his arm, silver in colour, that amps up his power in his remaining limb. The brace includes a grey mesh as well that stretches to halfway between the wrist and elbow, the brace sitting just above the elbow. The silver component is lined with red tubes, containing Dust. Personality Barth is a man known for doing one thing, and doing it well. Most of his life has been dominated by combat, from his military experience to his new life at Beacon. As such, most of Barth's actions strive to make him a better combatant. That's not to say he isn't social at all, he just tends to prioritize bettering himself. When speaking to other people, he tends to be brutally honest and snarky, never held down by WHO he's talking to. That said, Barth has an incredibly strong set of morals, refusing to let anyone break them in his sight. Many are very obvious such as being kind to the frail and respecting those around you, but he also has great respect for women, not standing by if he sees a guy forcing himself on one. Now, some men's tempers are like thermometers, taking time to build up. Barth is more like a switch, quick to become aggressive and quick to switch back. If you anger Barth, he can lash out in rage at you one moment and casually resume talking the next. That isn't to say Barth is a dumb brute, certainly not. In fact, Barth was learning to be a doctor before any of his combat skills. As such, he has medical skill and a high tolerance for seeing blood. In teamwork though, Barth is a teammate like no other. Regardless of his opinion of you as a person, he treats every teammate the same in combat, willing to risk his life for even one he despises if they're on his team. To such ends, he will disregard many things to ensure the mission's completion, including collateral damage. In fact, collateral seems to be a big issue for even situations where Barth gets mad at someone, as throwing them into walls seems to be a favorite. An odd talent Barth has become quite good at is cooking, of all things. He learned from a young age, having spent many nights along with his father as a doctor, and although he had to relearn many things and find new methods after losing his arm, it's still a hobby he enjoys. One of the most notable things for Barth is his remorse. Barth has episodes of PTSD when reminded of his military career or how he started it. Oft he is seen whispering something to his sword, leading some people to believe he thinks it's alive, but he's whispering something entirely different, something lying within the symbolism the sword carries, mostly with its name. Weapons and abilities Reverend Reverend is a Mark III Gale Assault Zweihander (GAZ), known for being an extraordinarily unweildy weapon for those without experience. This four and a half foot sword curves along the guard of the handle, and features a green dust crystal in the slot on the back of the sword. When activated via a slider on the handle, the dust crystal charges the weapon with green energy, allowing it to exert much more force with each slash. What would normally cut a hole in a wall can now blow the wall right down. In addition, if the weapon is not swung for certain incriments of time, the dust charge will build up to allow the next swing to send out a wave of energy that travels in a straight line at an incredible speed. The longer the charge, the bigger and stronger the energy projectile. Unfortunately, charging the weapon for absurd amounts of time may yield immensely powerful attacks, but it runs the risk of shattering the Dust crystal. 'Red Dust Arm Brace' Suffering the disadvantage of only having one arm, Barth set out to make up for this by getting a special arm brace. When worn on the arm, Barth's already powerful arms approximately triple in strength, allowing him to use Reverend in one hand, and make up for the lack of stability. He can by no means swing the weapon like a dagger, requiring his shoulder to carry the weapon, and making similar motions and speeds as when he wielded the blade with two hands. In addition, this strength applies to him lifting or punching any other objects, as well as blocking. 'Grenades' Standard Military issue fragmentation granades and stun grenades. Barth rarely uses these in combat due to the awkwardness of reaching them while using Reverend in his only hand. It's far more likely he'll use these to attack enemies from stealth so he can make it to melee range with his blade. 'Military Experience' Having trained with the military for several years, and going on several dangerous missions, Barth is no stranger to advanced team tactics and life or death situations. In the face of grave danger, he can keep his usual demeanor without becoming panicked. 'Metal plates' Having been involved in several grievous accidents, including but not limited to aerial craft crashes, pulverizations, dismemberment, and several bullet wounds, Barth has several metal plates and braces under his skin, not only holding him together pretty well, but also making him more durable. Punching him in the chest is probably a bad idea, and due to the plates, he's often considered a damage tank. Backstory Barth started his life under a father who was a much acclaimed doctor, reknowned for his assistance with many Hunters and Huntresses, as well as the Police and military. From a very young age, Bartholomew Varega was tutored to become his father's successor, even inherriting his father's strict moral code. Even so, at the same time he wanted to remain in good physical condition. As young as seven, he would go running, and often passed Signal academy. When the students got out, he saw many around the age of 15 carrying weapons. Some were quite creative contraptions as well, and some were meant for stealth. They seemed to have full freedom in these weapons, the sky being the limit. Stopping one of the older kids, Barth asked him the story of the school, how he got the weapon and of how he was training to become a hunter. Barth enjoyed the story, but finished his run, now with thoughts of a weapon dancing around his head. He had many sketches of it, alongside his work that he was researching for his father's teachings. For some reason though, the drawing just appealed to him that much more. He was still very studious, but now his physique paid off, and he had the Signal student teach him how to fight when he'd go for his runs. Unfortunately the boy's mother had fallen ill, worrying Barth, but if anyone could help her get better, it would be his father. His lessons from his father all but vanished, the man deadset on beating the sickness plaguing his wife. Whenever Barth would ask if mom would be alright, he gave a hesitant "Yes... She'll be fine, Barth." With the slight reassurance that gave him, he was able to focus more on his physical training as a warrior than as a doctor, Everything on that end went smoothly, and eventually a teacher at Signal noticed Barth's tutelage under one of his students. He was somewhat impressed, especially with Barth's naturally large build. He said that he'd let Barth forge his own weapon, as long as it was kept a secret. The ecstatic boy ensured he brought his plans with him, spending the entire day making his weapon using the guides available. While he had indeed made the sword he designed, he accidentally got the scale wrong, making the weapon massive and heavy. But still, Barth stuck with it, his physique working with the massive blade, and though for now he was abysmally slow with the thing, within a few years, he was able to swing the zweihander effectively, even sparring other students. It was then that Barth decided what he wanted to be. He knew he best fought other people, and that he wanted to defend his home, so he wanted to enlist in the military. His number one goal was to defend his home. When he returned home, his house was dark. Nobody was home. This wasn't that rare, considering how often his father spent entire nights at work researching how he'd heal Barths mother. Still... A sense of dread overcame him, and he found himself frantic, until his father came home, tears in his eyes, hugging his son. No words were exchanged because none needed to be. A doctor reknowned for curing almost everything to come across his nose had failed. This disease had beaten him and taken something that was most dear to him. The father and son cried in an embrace for quite some time before both went to bed, though it was obvious there would be no slumber that night, both far too distrought to sleep. A few days later, her funeral had passed and Barth was still depressed. Perhaps he should have mentally prepared himself, but he had faith in his father that he'd cure her... Perhaps misplaced faith but... That only made it all the more shocking. After another two weeks in mourning, he told his father his intention. He couldn't wait forever. Having just lost his wife, Barth's father was less than enthused. In fact, he was downright angry. He yelled at the young man, screaming about the disfigured bodies he sees as a doctor. The military was the worst for it, with devastating injuries and many deaths. He would NOT lose his son to some war. He definitively told Barth he would never allow him to enlist. This being Barth's goal, and having a conviction to follow through, he defied, announcing his father couldn't stop him. Both minds were stressed. Both depressed beyond ration. Beyond normal words, yet what his father said as he grabbed a knife still rung in his head. "I can stop you, Bartholomew... I do this because I love you, and I'll stop you from enlisting, even if I have to take a finger to ensure it..." Barth's eyes widened as he stepped back. Was this happening? He adopted a fist fighting stance, only intent on snapping his father out of his crazed mindset. A knife swung towards him, yet the boy managed to get his hand out of the way. He understood his father's intention. A lost finger makes you ineligable for military service. This was just the desperate measure a man would reach for to protect his son. Barth was mostly on the defensive, dodging swings, but he eventually caught his dad's wrist, twisting it to force the knife to be dropped. He kicked it a few feet away, elbowing his father in the ribs and pushing him away. He implored him to stop, and both men were trembling. Having already begun, it was too late to give up. His father rushed at him, Barth catching his hands and throwing him to the side at full force. What he expected to hear was a bang as he hit the floor, or maybe a crash of somethign falling over. What he instead heard was a scream of anguish as his father landed with the back of his neck along the edge of the knife. Barth was motionless, speechless and he only wished he was thoughtless. By god... The thoughts were like bullets being fired into his brain. It took mere seconds for the scream to stop, but that scream would forever sting his nightmares, to this day waking him up in cold sweat. Barth stood still for minutes... maybe even hours before finally moving, his father long dead by his hand. Tears flowed down his face as he collapsed to his knees, realizing what he'd done. For the second time in two months... He mourned the death of a parent, but with far more guilt this time. He called the police, telling them what had happened when they arrived. The police could tell he was distraught, and that it was indeed an accident, but this wasnt some childish act. This was murder, and there would be no slap on the wrist. Barth served two years in a juvenile delinquent facility for manslaughter, and Barth agreed that he deserved every minute of it. The police were understanding in that if he did his time without issues, the event wouldn't be added to his criminal record, which would bar him from military service. Barth spent much of this time training, getting himself ready for the day he was finally out. Every night, he would lay in bed, whispering an apology to his father, hoping his spirit could hear it. Eventually, this wasn't spoken, and became a mental prayer. After the two years were finally up, Barth was released, reclaiming all his possessions and his father's estate. It was then that he held his sword, deciding to name it Reverend, after the memories of his father. He had always revered the man, aspiring initially to become a doctor like him. Though that desire had indeed dwindled, his respect for the man never did. The guilt still rode deep within the man, but nevertheless, it was all he could do now to enlist in the military. Due to his fitness and abilities, it was a breeze making it in. In short time, he was paired with a group of four, two twin brothers named Aaron and Alex, and a girl named Movina. The twins came from a family who had apparently held military presence for many generations. Movina had enlisted for similar reasons as Barth. The pure desire to defend her home. As such, this obviously gave Movina and Barth a few things to talk about, and the twins would sometimes interject with silly jokes and awful puns. The twins were more stealth based, looking for non-standard ways to eliminate enemies, while Movina used an assault rifle like many other soldiers. In fact, Barth was the only one in his regiment with a weapon beyond a gun or knife. The team was often sent into terrorist situations to eliminate any enemies that opposed the peace of the nation. Several missions went swimmingly, Barth becoming quite happy with his team, almost like a second family. While Barth had certainly had his share of injuries, it was something he could endure. After a few while, when Barth was 19, he began to have feelings for Movina, feelings that she reciprocated. After his squad put even more experience under their belt, they recieved a distress call from a base near the outside reaches of their jurisdiction. They took one of the hovercrafts, heading towards the distress signal. Upon landing at the small base, they were worried when they couldn't open communications, so Movina and Barth told the twins to be careful, and if anything happened, to sneak in the north side ventilation after calling back for assistance. They moved in, weapons drawn, but could find no evidence of their fellow soldiers, nor a struggle. They moved through the base until they reached the security room. Walking inside, they became more nervous when they realized the cameras were all off. Before they were able to turn them off, a small grenade was tossed into the room, secreting a thick, choking gas. Before Barth passed out, he smashed the door with Reverend, tossing it against the opposite wall with a crunch. There was obviously a person on the other side of the door, and now they were a crushed corpse. With that, he looked over at a passed out Movina, and fell down, his eyes drooping shut. Waking back up, Barth immediately panicked. He tried to move, but was fully restrained. He also heard pained screams, realizing that they were coming from him. A hooded man in front of him was doing... something to his left hand, and before he was conscious, it was bad enough that he was screaming in pain. As he became more conscious, he saw his hand and his heart stopped for a second. There were cuts along the tops of each finger, a vicegrip latched a digit of his bone. Barth could see that his pinky was already crushed, as well as the top digit of his ring finger. Now was the lower digit. He was asking for security info... placements of soldiers, and many other things. Barth stood strong, mind only faltering a little as each finger on his left hand was crushed, his nerves still holding onto the bone fragments. It was beyond any pain he had ever experienced. While he was known for taking great wounds and persevering, his mind retreated into his memory to escape the situation before him. His old drawings, his father's teachings, the Signal student who'd helped him, his time in prison, his first kiss with Movina, memories darted through his head, trying their best to distract him from the pain ripping through his body after his interrogator crunched finger after finger, asking him questions he could barely understand anymore. When the man stopped, he looked down at his hand, and nearly threw up from what he saw remained of his hand. Then they brought in someone else, a bloodied up Movina. What little part of Barth's mind could focus knew she wouldn't be able to take it. And he was right. After two fingers, she told them whatever they wanted. He told her that she and Barth could go free if she answered his questions, and so she did, frantic pained tears in her eyes. Even when he asked her wher the rest of the squad was, she told him exactly where the twins would be entering from. He stood, talking into a comm unit. Silence passed by, apart from Barth's and Movina's sobs of pain. After a few minutes, gunfire could be heard, then a voice of confirmation. Their interrogator smiled, thanking Movina before pulling out a revolver and shooting her in the forehead. Nothing could distract Barth from that. No memories. He'd said he'd free them! And she... Rage consumed him, and he gave all his strength to break out of the leather straps. Unfortunately, the leather held. Mostly because of how weakened he was from the bloodloss. The revolver turned on him, inches from his forehead, and he felt truly afraid. He closed his eyes, his agonized mind ready to die. But instead he heard a thud, and opened his eyes to see Aaron pulling his knife back from his interrogator's throat. The man looked at Barth's hand, taken aback. He was clearly astounded by the measure they'd gone to interrogate him. He also saw Movina, biting his lip to hold back tears. He told Barth his brother was dead, and untied the soldier, giving him a shoulder to lean on. The guy was clearly shaky. Bending down, Aaron pulled down the Interrogator's hood, revealing wolf ears. They were Fauna... Normally Fauna were peaceful, but were they behind this whole thing? That was for another time... They had to get out... Aaron led Barth to the landing pad, and judging from his limp, Aaron hadn't gotten out unscathed either. Suddenly, Barth was pushed by Aaron, and due to his instability, fell right onto his side. His hand also hurt much less... Aaron fought off a Fauna with an axe as Barth saw something bloody and large just a few feet from him. His own arm. Barth's breathing was getting slow, and he couldn't handle this blood loss. Fading from unconsciousness, Barth's mind shut down for a rest it very desperately needed. By the time he awoke, he was in a hospital back in Vale. His arm had been taken off at the shoulder, and Aaron was the only one out of his squad who remained, and Barth owed him his life. Aaron was most definitely a changed man after his brother's and Movina's deaths... Was that what had happened to Barth when his parents died? Barth was exhausted, just laying in bed. A military official then entered, ordering Aaron from the room. When they were alone, he frowned, obviously sorry for what had to be done. He told the soldier he was being removed from service to the military, though when their forceshad moved in to eliminate the rest of the Fauna in their base, they'd retrieved Reverend, expressing disappointment that such a fine soldier could no longer use it. Barth was disheartened, staying in the hospital for several months until he eventually was deemed of health (both physical and mental) to leave. He was regularly visited by Aaron, someone who understood what he'd gone through, so the two maintained their friendship. Aaron came to his father's estate one day with a special present for Barth. He slipped the metal band up Barth's remaining arm, and he could see red Dust in the band. Though initially confused, Aaron pointed to Reverend, telling him to try it. Barth hesitantly picked up Reverand with his one hand, though while the strength was far from an issue now, stability took a lot of getting used to. He had to train with Aaron for several years to get even close to the ability he had before. Aaron would be sent off on missions with a new squad every now and then, which gave Barth time on his own to look over his life. Had he really done the right thing? Should he have joined the military? He was unhappy, but... maybe that was only temporary. It was then that he went back to Signal, talking to the man who'd originally let him make Reverend. The man was shocked to see what had become of Barth, especially when he told him his story. Barth asked about the hunters, and if it was too late for him. The military judged him on his bodily well being, and removed him because of his arm. Beacon though.... They judged warriors on their skill as a warrior. He decided to try to be a hunter, having the teacher vouch for him after a demonstration of his skill. It took some time, But Barth was accepted into Beacon and would start at the school with the other new students. As the airship came to pick him up, he couldn't help but feel that in the end, people weren't who he needed to spend his life killing. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Accepted Character